A guide to a simple apprentice
So you chose an apprentice? What made you choose him? His strengths? His epic hat? His powerful mana bomb skill? I will teach you the basics to a simple apprentice. First off is towers. Like everyone else the apprentice has 5 towers that are better off in one place or another. The first tower you get is the magic missile tower or as I call it the missile tower. This tower is your first tower and is useful where typeless damage is needed such as wyvern defense. The second tower is the magic blockade or shield as I call it. This tower has the most health of the apprentices towers and is used to keep defenses away from damage or to just hold someone off. This tower however has a secret up its sleeve that makes up for having less health than a squire blockade: it removes the enemys element. By using this you can make enemy's unamune to your other towers that depend on their element. The third tower is the fireball tower. This tower has the most health out of all the offensive towers. This tower deals damage through fireballs but if the enemy is an unupgraded wyvern or is fire elemental this tower becomes a mob magnet. The forth tower and one of the most useful is the electric tower. This tower shocks enemy's in its radius and that shock spreads. However if the enemy has an element it is also a mob magnet. The final tower is the deadly striker tower or as I call it the sniper tower. This tower fires powerful bolts that destroy enemy's or distract a boss so you can open fire. These towers are mostly attuned to be used for keeping a small area clear or attracting mobs to a wanted area. Next off we look to verging other players. The squire may look tough but you should be able to run back and shoot making him easy but if it's close up you have a lessened chance unless you host a level advantage. The huntress is deadly for you so stay sharp. She can turn invisible and can use that to blast you away. To avoid this use mana bomb if you start taking damage or if you can't move in an unpredictable way such as wild jumps or random turns. Although weak with towers the monk is a powerful foe. Avoid his auras unless they are pink as those heal him so try to hold position there and block him from because you can't destroy the aura or take its power. If you find him in the field your better off at range so keep your distance. Just like yourself apprentinces are powerful at range. His towers work as your but the trick is to take them all at once. Mana bomb is your best friend there but if you can't use it take an alternate route. Remember if dealing with apprentice towers you are more than a goblin. If fighting directly with the apprentice it's a who is smarter game and you need to be smarter than him. Next off I will list mobs or enemy's. The goblin is your basic, stupid grunt like mob that does weak melee but his strength is in numbers. Towers, if placed correctly should be able to take them out. The dark elf archer or archer attacks from range so if your towers were melee he would be good at destroying them, however your towers range so you shouldn't have any problems. The orcs are stronger versions of goblins in my mind but they don't need numbers to keep strong. Their axe has longer range than the goblins stick and does more damage. Kolbods or explosive noise makers as I call them drive me crazy and will do it to you. These guys are the creepers of dungeon defenders only noisier and faster. These guys are dangerous and are able to destroy defenses with ease. Dark elf wizards summon skeletons and heal allies. These guys can wipe defenses if unwatched. Destroy these guys or else they could lead to your demise. Skeletons are ruthless and will be revived by their dark elven masters. These guys used to be more damaging but a past patch lowered their damage. There is good news and bad news to a dark elf warrior. The good news is they don't hurt the crystal. The bad news is they jump over your defenses so they can slice you up. These guys are so relentless they even can find an invisible huntress. Wyverns are a bit like a dark elf warrior in a few ways. They fly over defenses, sometimes target you but they still go for the crystal. Put a defense near a crystal to help this issue. Ogres are evil mini bosses that require your attention or else they will pummel your defenses. When one spawns immediately find it and attack it until it dies. SPOILER ALERT!!!! SKIP THIS SECTION IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS!!! Bosses are few but strong. This section tells you how to deal with them. The first boss is in the alchemical laboratory. The demon king has no intress in the crystal (thankfully) but does help his minions get in. To hold him down you need to destroy the tesla like things in the corners of the area that surrounds the crystal. Once they fire you will have 5 seconds to damage him or manage your defenses. Once defeated he will give you a weapon that is supposed to be usable by your class. The second boss lies in the throne room. The goblin mech has a steampunk feel and is a boss fight I enjoyed. His weakness is on the back of his mech. The door opens once in a while so try to hit there for double damage. The goblin mech is what I call the goblin squire because it imitates the squire in multiple ways. Don't try to block him as the metal part in the front of the mech will just push it away. The third boss is located on the summit. The ancient dragon is a tough foe for a non-ranging class but an apprentice shouldn't have too many problems with him. This boss is unavailable to mobile but I know enough to tell you how to beat him. There are war ballistas or if you prefer you could call it giant crossbows. These will fire once they activate and once he takes enough he will land. Once you beat him he will give you a pet angel of your class. If you do insane you will get a devilish version of yourself. Now I will speak of abilitys. Overcharge will increase the rate of building, upgrading and repairing defenses as well as a faster charge up for mana bomb. Mana bomb is a high damaging attack but it costs a lot of mana and takes a minuet to recharge. Finally I will list some info on me so you can meet me on the field. My character is an apprentice and his name is Mægic. I play mobile only and on gamespy. My friend goes by Delayy last I checked and is also an apprentice. I keep forgetting to give him pets XD. Thank you for reading this guide because it means a lot! Category:Guide Category:Apprentice